Pup
by princessxoamber
Summary: "To be at the bottom of the pack was something I hated but dealt with for many years. So many times I was called "Pup" instead of my name." A lower on the totem poll wolf, finally gets his chance with his imprint but will everything in between go wrong or will everything but just perfect?


**A/N: So another one shot. Honestly, I'm having fun letting the creative juices flow and if they make their way back to my In Progress stories great but if not, I'm still having a blast myself. I'll admit until half way through this, I had no idea who's POV it was. Then I made a decision. **

**Also, if yall like me, go to Twitter and follow Fandom4LLS. I'll be donating something to them, so I hope yall will either participate or something. Anyway, there you can find all the other contributing authors. But keep an eye out for my piece of work. I'm working on a Jasper and Bella AH one shot for this go around. I hope it comes out right. **

**Alright, enough jabbering. Find me on Twitter PrincessxoAmber or leave a review. I'll love you forever! **

**Pup**

To be at the bottom of the pack was something I hated but dealt with for many years. So many times I was called "Pup" instead of my name. Hell, I thought some of the guys, the older more experienced ones, thought my name was "Pup" or they didn't care to learn my name. I felt like I was always slacking and someone else would have to pick up said slack and then I'd feel worse. Maybe it was because I phased too young, too early.

The years passed and more of the rez kids phased, leaving me no longer at the bottom. I wasn't the smallest or the slowest anymore. I grew taller and taller and taller. I was outgrowing clothes the same week I'd received them and I was eating three times what I ate before I phased. It was crazy.

I felt it in my bones that something was happening, changing, coming. I was always on alert and the guys all liked to tease me about it, often making noises just to see how on point I was.

Then, what I seemed to have been waiting for, forever, fell, literally into my lap. Almost all of the other guys had imprinted, except Jake, but we thought as Alpha, he wouldn't. I waited and bid my time, hoping, and wishing that I get my chance at that same happiness.

Bella Swan had come home from college a new person. She left behind the supernatural world as much as she could. She had a vampire and wolf body guard all the time she was away. So that either way, someone was there when the inevitable happened. Bella was always attracting some sort of trouble. Two nomads, an episode with Edward's control and three and a half years later, Bella was back in Forks with her dad.

She showed up with Jake, of course, and she just _looked _ different. Her hair was cut short, her eyes shined brighter and there was the tell-tale blush on her cheeks as she made her way around the bonfire.

When she got to me, Jake went to introduce us again, but Bella's ankle rolled and she landed in my lap. She giggled and looked up to thank me and time stopped. I'm pretty sure I wasn't breathing. I watched everything in her eyes. I could see it all.

A fight. A kiss. A house. Children. Even the damn dog. Smiles. Laughs. Tears. Everything our lives were supposed to be. We were linked forever to each other in that moment.

Jake watched in shock. His mouth opened and fell closed, then opened again. He looked a bit like a fish. I saw him out of the peripherals of my eyes because I wasn't going to take my eyes off of this beauty in my arms.

With a small shaking hand, Bella reached out and brushed a few stray pieces of hair out of my face. It seemed to be an unconscious movement because as soon as she realized what she'd done, she jumped out of my lap, excused herself and ran over to where the other imprints were.

Everyone watched our exchange. As she walked away, she looked over her shoulder at me, giving me a small but sad smile, and I felt my chest clench tightly from the distance between us.

Sam and Jared moved behind me, placing their hands on my shoulders to stop me from going over to her.

"I know it's hard to watch her leave but look, she's right there, in your line of sight. She's fine." Sam whispered so the others didn't hear us speaking. Jared nodded in agreement and I searched the imprint group for her eyes and only then did I breathe easily.

Jake looked at me, looked at her, and then looked back at me and raised an eyebrow before making his way over to Bella and the rest. Embry came up to me though, taking his place in front of me. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and I looked down in a submissive stance. Embry was higher than me on the hierarchy of the pack.

Calm, cool and collected Embry Call's voice came out as a growl, "Do you have any idea what you've just done?" I tried to interject but he cut me off and continued, "I protected Bella when she was at school. She got me out of here and helped me make something of myself. Do you understand that? Do you understand who and what she is?"

I nodded but he wasn't done.

"You have no idea what you're in store for. A _Pup _like you can't handle that girl." He shook his head and left.

I felt dejected and let out a small whine. Embry was usually right. I had no idea how to handle Bella. I wasn't strong like Jake or Paul or fast like Leah and I wasn't funny like Jared or Quil. I sorta just glide through the pack unnoticed.

Placing my head in my hands I groaned. "What am I going to do?"

Paul came up behind Jared and Sam and let out a hell of a laugh. "You woe her of course and get in between those creamy white thighs."

Wolf whistles were heard around the fire but I was up and out of Jared and Sam's hold faster than even Leah could move and my arm was to Paul's neck and he was backed up against a tree. "You won't talk about Bella like that. Ever. Got me?"

He laughed in my face. Laughed.

"Pup thinks he's got balls now that he's imprinted?"

So I punched him in the jaw. He spat out some blood and I think a tooth and saw his body vibrating with anger. Before I knew it, I felt her presence before I heard her voice.

"I did that once you know. Not a very good memory." She giggled and sipped on her drink.

Protectively, I placed an arm around Bella's waist and backed up but not before the back of her knees hit a log and she fell towards the fire. Paul was wolfed out and ready to murder me now and I turned a second too late to catch Bella. Embry had caught her. Sigh.

She snuggled into Embry, too familiarly if I do say so myself and he glared at me before taking her way. I turned to follow but Paul pulled on my pants leg and then snapped his teeth.

Gulp.

I stripped out of my clothes, in front of everyone, which earned some wolf-calls, this time from the girls, and phased on the fly like we'd seen Jake do too many times to count. Show off.

When I went wolf, Paul's mind assaulted me with images of what he imagined doing to me. I had to say he was quite creative.

An hour later and three new scars, Paul was satisfied that he'd inflicted enough injury on me. I was repentive enough but I wasn't really sorry. He insulted my imprint. I was surprised no one else punched him. Then I remembered it was because to him and the rest of the guys I was Pup.

The fire had long gone out and everyone had dispersed. Only a few had stay and watch Paul beat up on me.

For the first time ever, I wished my sister was here. Leah would have put them all in their place. Not that I needed my sister to fight my battles for me, well, okay, so I did but they were all afraid of her.

I grumbled all the way home, forcing myself to not head to Jake's house to watch Bella sleep. I knew she was there. She always stayed there on bonfire nights. But what if she was at Embry's? In Embry's bed? The thought alone gave me shiver of disgust.

When I reached home, I didn't want to go inside. I just sat on the steps, listening to the sounds of the forest. I knew Brady and Collin were on patrol tonight. I kept poking at the newly formed scar on my chest where Paul had taken a bite out of me when I felt someone walking up our path. I could smell her.

I tried not to be too excited and grabbed onto the porch railing to keep me seated but then I snapped it. Shit. Mom was going to kill me.

"Seth?" she whispered and I let out a small sigh of pleasure. My name on my imprint's lips was ever so sweet.

"Seth?" She called again, this time I stood up and made my way over to her.

"Careful, there's some roots sticking out of the ground. Wouldn't want you to fall, again." I tried to smile but it was dark and I wasn't sure she saw.

Bella lightly, well for me anyway, slapped my arm and laughed. "Sure make fun of your imprint for being such a klutz."

Then it was awkward. And silent. I cleared my throat. She coughed. Then she sighed and I sneezed. Her clothes still reeked of Alice Cullen.

"So, I guess we should talk?" She started and reached around me to walk, making her way to the steps on the porch.

"Talk. Right. Yeah. Sure, sure." She smiled and I knew she thought of Jake. I cursed him silently.

Before she could talk, I blurted out the thought that had been on my mind for what felt like forever. "Are you and Embry sleeping together?" It came out fast and loud and I realized I was yelling at her.

She blinked and opened her mouth. I may sound like Jake but she looked like him in this moment. The open mouth, fish faced thing.

"Me and Embry? Are you insane?" She stood up and removed her flip flop before throwing it at me. "He's like my brother! Especially since his mom is dating my dad. Ugh. You're so gross!" She threw the other one for good measure, missing me both times.

I tried to mumble an apology but it wasn't effective.

"You think….you….ugh! What was I thinking? I should have taken that job out East." She mumbled and tried to walk past me.

"First of all, you aren't walking across the rez with no shoes on. Second, I'm sorry for assuming about you and Bry. Third, you're my imprint and we're going to talk about this. I'm here for whatever you want. Friend, brother, lover, lap dog, anything. Say it and it's yours." I was about to drop to my knees and wondered if I'd be eye level with her very short, compared to me, self.

I felt in control for the first time. I felt dominant and strong. Laying down the law with Bella must have been the right way to go about things because as soon as I was finished, I smelled the faint scent of arousal and it was coming right from my mate.

"Bella?" I tried and my voice even sounded stronger than it usually did. She shivered and I knew it wasn't from the cold.

Stepping closer, I reached for her hand, taking it in mine. "Talk to me. What do you want? I'll give you anything you just have to ask for it."

Instead of answering, Bella jumped up and I caught her easily, her legs were wrapped around my waist and she kissed me. Hard. I was surprised for all of five seconds before I started kissing her back. Then things got a little crazy. I walked up the steps with her and didn't stop until her back hit the front door. My hands traveled over her body and under her shirt. She wasn't stopping me and I'll be damned if I was stopping.

That was the first night I slept with Bella Swan. Somehow we made it inside before I was _inside _her. I still have no idea how that happened.

Two nights later, I took her out on first date.

A week later, she was officially my girlfriend.

A month later, Bella ran into a nomad vampire. I killed it. By myself.

Six months later, she was moving in.

For a whole year she rejected my marriage proposals and the pack found four different trails of vampire but didn't catch anything.

Then, two years after I imprinted on Bella I-Don't-Believe-In-Marriage Swan, she came to me with news. She was pregnant and for some reason had to clarify that it was in fact my baby.

Jake and Embry rallied everyone around for a bonfire to celebrate and things were going great. There was food and music and everyone was getting along. Until there was Paul Lahote. Bella sat on my lap, my nose rubbing against her neck and my hands wandering over her barely there bump when Paul opened his big mouth.

"Damn, about time the Pup had a pup of his own!" He thought he was so funny until my imprint went up and slapped him clear across the face. Again. Ah the circle of life.

He looked at me and growled. "You're dead."

Thus started another fight with Paul. This time, I left a scar on him. Damn right I did. Bella was so proud she let me have her in every room of the house and even in her truck before we left the bonfire. She knew everyone could hear but for her, she didn't care. She blamed hormones.

I thanked the Spirits every day they gave me Bella Swan as an imprint.


End file.
